Lana's Wrath and Love
by Minakohime
Summary: Being abducted into the Odessen Wilds reminded her to fear for her life. Fleeing from Lana's wrath afterwards.. That taught her to fear the anger of her lover.


Lana was mad. No, mad was a severe understatement. She was livid. This earned her a two hour long lecture, even if it wasn't her fault. Yvanna sighed, slipping out of the military hangar to attempt to escape the building and find safety in the cantina. Perhaps she could down a few burning shots to help her endure what was to come. Then again, she had yet to escape Lana's wrath even once.

Her feet hastened towards the elevator lift, but stopped short as an overwhelming sense of unease in the force settled over her.

Shit.

She was too late. As the lift stopped before her, she was met with the terrifying and beautiful scowl of her lover. "There you are. I've circled this entire building three times trying to find you, you know." She snapped, marching until they were a foot apart. Her arms folded across her chest as her lips formed a thin line. "You didn't find me yet, you want to have a drink at the cantina." Yvanna waved her hand slowly between the two of them, hoping her force persuasion would, by some miracle, work.

Lana's eyes narrowed further, and she released a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You can't be serious right now." When her hand dropped, Yvanna gave her a coy grin. "If you're aggravated, I know a way we could both let off some steam.." She stepped closer to Lana, her crimson eyes sliding over her lover's body. "Yes I do believe I know a way as well." Lana muttered dryly as she brushed past her. Yvanna's eyes widened in disbelief. Typically her poorly timed flirting was be shoved aside with a "This isn't the time or place" remark. Still, she turned to eagerly follow after her lover.

"I should have known you weren't actually doing what I suggested. You had me fooled by coming to my room." Yvanna groaned, Lana standing opposite of her with lightsaber drawn. Lana had led her all the way to the commander's room, knowing Yvanna's assumptions would get the better of her. "Draw your weapon." Lana gave her almost no time after her command before she lunged forwards to strike. Yvanna barely managed to draw her own lightsaber to block the attack. "Are you actually trying to kill me right now?"

"I've considered it after your disappearing act today." Yvanna was caught off guard by the malice in which Lana came at her with. There was no hesitation when she swung her lightsaber. Of course she knew that the attacks would be met, or dodged, but that wouldn't stop her from making it difficult. "I told you it wasn't my fault. Valkorian-"

"Oh, stuff it. Must I make it to where you never leave the room without me? You would think my point would have been made clear ages ago that I need you to save the damn galaxy, yet you disappear into the Odessen forest!" Yvanna grinned as their lightsabers clashed, the weapons crackling violently as she pressed down upon Lana's strength. "It seems as if you're more upset for personal reasons than for the sake of the galaxy." She purred, then swept her foot out to try and knock Lana off of her feet.

Lana leapt back, scowling again at her. "My own desires are far less dire than the need of the galaxy. Freeing you from Zakuul wasn't just for selfish gain. You have an Alliance to lead, yet you left your own team alone on a crucial mission that nearly ended up with all of them killed!" Yvanna was the one to glare now. She used the force to knock Lana's lightsaber from her hands, sending it scattering across the floor. She stalked forwards to Lana who held her ground. She sheathed her own lightsaber, her eyes locked onto Lana's.

They stood still and silent as they glowered at each other. "If I could have been there to save Aric's men, I would have." She said lowly, roughly gripping Lana's hips in her hands. "Valkorian knocked me out, stranded me, and threw me to the creatures in that forest. How was I to know that would happen?"

Lana let out a heavy sigh, her scowl fading into a tired look of resignation. "I know. I apologize for my outburst. I suppose my emotions got the better of me. I just don't want to lose you again. Five years was excruciatingly long." Lana's hands laid over Yvanna's. Yvanna's grip loosened, her thumbs rubbing small circles against the fabric of her tunic. "I will do everything in my power to ensure I never make you suffer like that again. Even though, might I remind you, I've never willingly left you. You had dumped me before I was frozen in carbonite." Lana snorted, her lips curving up into a smirk. "Oh please.. That was over five years ago." She mumbled, lifting her hand up to push back the white hood Yvanna wore. "You have a lot of making up to do for it." She countered, her hands dragging Lana closer till their bodies pressed together.

Lana smiled. "I suppose I had better get to work on that then." Their lips came together softly at first, their hands beginning to trace each other. Their passion grew, feeding and growing stronger as each moment passed. What was once just gentle caresses became greedy and lustful grabbing. Lana broke their kiss, beginning to detach herself from Yvanna. "We have work we need to do. There's no time-"

"Lana. Be quiet." Yvanna growled, dragging Lana to the circular couch and pushing her down to sit on it. Lana made a noise of protest, but was cut short as her legs were jerked forwards so that her arse was at the very edge of the seat. Hands snaked underneath her grey tunic, latching onto the waistband of her pants and undergarments to jerk them down. Lana gasped as a warm tongue rolled against her folds. Her hesitance dissipated, being replaced with impatience as the teasing tongue raked ever slower with each lick. "Yvanna!" Her fingers tangled into her lover's hair, tugging her head forward pleadingly.

Yvanna grinned wickedly, then flicked her tongue against her most sensitive spot. Lana rolled her hips against the sensation, fervently seeking more. She trembled as the tongue busied itself against her, her breathing becoming rapid. A slim, ungloved finger prodded at her entrance, then glided into her with ease. A second finger soon followed that began thrusting and hooking inside of her. Lana moaned in ecstasy, her cheeks reddening as her breaths became gasps. "Fuck, yes!" She pulled tighter against Yvanna's hair, her mind hazy with pleasure.

Teeth grazed over her, making her cry out, and her body jolt. Her body was writhing under Yvanna's command, and she loved it. But all at once, the sensations were lost on the verge of her release. Lana's brow furrowed, glaring up at Yvanna as she licked her fingers clean. "What're you doing." She demanded, trying to catch her breath. "Don't you always say there's a time and place for things? Well, I have never ending business to tend to." Yvanna turned her back to Lana, headed towards the door.

As she opened it, she was nearly knocked back by the power of the force that slammed the door back shut. Lana stood from her seat, fixing her clothes before she turned to Yvanna. "Shut up." She growled, marching over to her and slamming her against the door. She all but ripped the clothing from her lover's body, her nails digging into her skin as she roughly grabbed onto her flesh. Lana let her passions control her as she took control of the situation.

She kept Yvanna pressed firmly against the door, her tongue and mouth ravishing her neck and breasts. Yvanna tugged Lana's clothes off piece by piece until they were both freed of the restricting garments. Their lips came crashing together, Yvanna's leg lifting between Lana's legs to grind against her. She groaned as her leg quickly became slick with the proof of Lana's lust. Lana shuddered, her eyes hooded as she parted their kiss. "Enough teasing." She whispered, her hand slipping between Yvanna's legs to plunge her fingers into her. Yvanna hissed in pleasure, biting Lana's neck. She wouldn't leave here without a mark of claim on her.

Her hand reached down to stroke against Lana's clit, coaxing for her climax to return. Lana's other hand fondled Yvanna's breast, her neck tilting to the side to encourage the marks being made on her. Yvanna tensed, sucking her breath in as she stood at the edge of release. Lana's hands worked as tirelessly as Yvanna's did, both trembling and gasping for breath. "Oh gods, Lana!" She moaned, her body jerking in bliss as her climax took her. Lana kissed her to silence her pleased whimpers, her own body finally caving to the throws of her release.

The two clung together until the pleasure subsided, their kisses much softer as they slid down the door to sit on the floor. "I love you, Lana." Yvanna murmured against her lips. Lana smiled, her eyes closing as they relaxed. "I love you too."


End file.
